Doctor Whooves Stories: Episode 5: Planet of Fear
by puropogo
Summary: The Doctor and Derpy land on a new planet. While it seems to be relatively peaceful, it hides a dangerous secret to the universe, specially to the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Episode 5: Planet of Fear**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Time Vortex, TARDIS Interior**_

The Doctor was watching the screen of the TARDIS. He took one of the cybermen limbs to examine with the TARDIS instruments to see where it came from.

_Components found in the limb: Steel, aluminum, silicon, iron, carbon. Origin: Earth, Gaia, Mondas, Telos._

The Doctor was perplex. Since the last encounter with the cybermen, he was looking where they came from. Apparently they came from Earth, but he hadn't found yet how they entered the parallel dimension.

"What have you got from their memory banks?" The Doctor asked to the TARDIS, even when he know the TARDIS won't answer him. He saw one of the screens trying to recover some information.

"_Emotions, love, pride, hate, fear. Have you no emotions , then?"/_

"_I imagine you have orders to destroy me"/_

"_I'm starting to wonder if you are a real Cyberman at all"/_

"_You've no home planet, no influence, nothing. You're just a pathetic bunch of tin soldiers sulking about the galaxy in an ancient spaceship."/_

"_For some people, small beautiful events are what life is about."/_

"_If you want my cooperation, she must live"/_

"_Don't thank them yet, we might live to regret it."/_

"_All we have to do is deal with that original being, it's been a very successful little organism, but I'm afraid it's time is over."/_

"_/"_

"_The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit."/_

"_Listen to me, this is a surrender."/_

The Doctor shut down the screen. To add up to his confusion, the memory banks held information from both mondasians and Cybus cybermen. He was so concentrated that he didn't hear the hooves coming to his direction.

"Hey!"

"Hey, how did you wake up?"

"Fine, well, most of it." She looked back at her wings, still covered with bandages.

"Don't worry, the doctor… the other one, the medical," both the Doctor and Derpy giggled a bit. "Like I was saying, tomorrow you can take those bands away and freely fly."

"I hope Doctor. There is no worse thing to a pegasus to be unable to fly."

"Everything will be fine." The Doctor gave his friend a smile.

"What are you doing?" Derpy asked.

"Well, before we left, the Brigadier gave me this little book."

"'_Cosmos: The Ultimate Hitchhiker's Guide to travel Through the Wormhole.'_ Cool, I guess." Derpy said with a sarcastic tone.

"Do you know what caused me impression? The constellation maps, the planets coordinates, and that kind of spacey wacey stuff." The Doctor had a big smile on his face.

"So…?" Derpy asked, still didn't knowing what the Doctor meant to say.

"Derpy! Most of these things are like the ones of my dimensions! We can go to another planets!" The Doctor bounced as he was saying that. Derpy began to jump with the Doctor.

"Why we didn't before?"

"Well, I didn't want to go to a black hole. Besides, I've put the new coordinates before you woke up."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!"

_**May 25, 4979 CE, 12:00 pm, Jakuta Planet**_

_VWOOOOORP! VWOOOOOORP! VWOOOOORP! VWOOOOOORP!_

The TARDIS landed on a forest filled planet. Most of the vegetation was so tall that the sun was almost blocked. The atmosphere was breathable and there was some rabbit-like animals running through the forest. The Doctor and Derpy saw most of the landscape and gasped of its beauty.

"Wow, this… is beautiful."

"In my universe, this planet was called Shango. It was inhabited by Verbenubians, a simple race of genius people, they liked to live mostly in nature despite their scientific knowledge. They used to sell their knowledge for cheese. There were just two smarter alien species than them."

"Wow. Do you think this planet would be inhabited by those aliens?"

"Probably, or by a species like them. Anyway, we must explore this place. _Allons-y!_"

The Doctor and Derpy began to walk through the forest, hoping to find a village or a town. Finally they found a brown pony carrying a large stack of wood. As the pony barely could walk with it, the Doctor called his attention.

"Hey!" The other pony looked at him. "Do you need any help?"

"Well, umm. Yes, it could be helpful." The other pony replied.

"Let me carry those things." The Doctor put some of the logs on his back and both he and Derpy walked close to him. "I'm the Doctor and she's Derpy."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Revan Dawn. I can't believe an illionite is walking close with a actikosh."

"A what walking with what?" Derpy asked.

"I see why now." Revan Mouse replied.

"Hey!" Derpy screamed.

"I didn't mean that. Sorry. You must come from a place where ilionites and actikosh are not enemies."

"Pretty much." The Doctor replied. "Talk us about that."

"Well, the illionites are a breed of soldiers, while us the actikosh are a noble race of pacifists. The illionites are truly breedist. Just because they are mostly caramel ponies they pretend to rule over us"

"And the actikosh are?"

"Gray ponies." They entered to a hidden door in one of the trees. "This is it. My village."

"We can stay here for a while? We want to see this place before we go." The Doctor asked.

"It's ok. Just a warning." Revan stopped them.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"If the clock there turn to noon, go to any house and hide. Don't let anypony to see you in the streets."

"Why? Why not?" Derpy asked.

"I don't want to tell you, just do it."

"Ok, don't worry." The Doctor said, leaving the house and walking with Derpy through the village.

_**May 25, 4979 CE, 1:30 pm, Jakuta Planet hidden laboratory.**_

Two gray ponies were walking with an unconscious brown one on their shoulders. They left him at the hooves of another pony, this one had a dark gray coat and a black with green mane..

"What do we have here?" The pony asked.

"Doctor Krath, we brought you here this one. It may help with your experiments." One of the soldiers said.

"Good. put him on the table."

The soldiers put the unconscious pony on a table and left the room. When Dr. Krath felt himself alone, he noticed a machine walking to him.

"Do you think this would work?" Dr. Krath asked to the machine.

"I think it would. Soon my armies would be finished, and we can take over the universe."

**Author's note:**

**Thanks to scifi ideas for their planet generator and their alien species generator. You must check them later: **** .com****.**

**Also thanks to the Wookieepedia, without their help I couldn't think of names for the ponies. I only used their names, I don't use any character of Star Wars.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**May 25, 4979 CE, 6:00 pm, Revan's house, Ulma village, Jakuta Planet**_

The Doctor and Derpy were traveling around the village, watching people working on their houses, cleaning them and letting the foals play. By the time of the noon, the Doctor and Derpy walked to the house of Revan Dawn where he was serving the dinner.

"I hope you're hungry." Revan served them with lentil soup.

"Hmm, smells good." The Doctor said, looking to Derpy who hadn't a good look on her meal.

"Yes, I guess." She tried a little but she almost couldn't eat it. "_*gulp*_ I'm sorry, I'm enemy of the lentils, is there something else?"

"Enemy of the lentils? Too bad, there's nothing else on the village until next week."

"You only eat lentils for a week? Why?"

"Since the illionites took over the country, we can only receive the food they gave us."

"Why don't you fight back?"

"We tried." Revan noticed something on the window. "Oh no. Give me that!" He took the dishes and put them on the sink, and then looked at the Doctor and Derpy. "Hide there! Don't make any sound!"

"But-"

"No! Not now."

Revan looked at the street, where a patrol of illionites entered a house and grabbed an actikosh. They put him on a carriage and continued on another house, randomly picked. At last, the patrol entered Revan's house.

"Your name and age." One gray pegasus asked to Revan.

"Revan Dawn, 21". The gray pegasus was walking next to him. Looking at the house, he noticed the dishes in the sink.

"Why are three dishes in the sink?"

"I forgot to wash them this morning."

"Really? I would say they look too recent. Doctor " He called another illionite. The one who entered was an unicorn. "Check this actikosh." The unicorn glowed his horn and looked all over Revan's body. When he finished his horn stopped to glow. "So?"

"His body is too strong. He must be sent to the Farben Camp." The unicorn replied.

Revan was breathing heavily. He was shivering until the pegasus said to his patrol "Take him to the carriage."

"No, please. Don't take me there."

"I assume you had seen what we do with the actikosh who doesn't follow up orders."

"Please… please don't hurt me."

"You gave me no choice." The pegasus punched Revan on his stomach when suddenly he heard a scream coming from one of the walls.

"Is there someone hiding here?" The pegasus asked to Revan.

"No sir."

"Don't lie to me." He pointed to the unicorn to use his magic to seek somepony in the room. The unicorn's horn was glowing until he noticed something in the wall where the Doctor and Derpy were hidden by Revan.

"I felt something here." The unicorn said.

"Open the wall." Two other ponies rampaged over the wall, when they found an empty small room, where there was a small hole in the other side of the room. "Whatever it was here, it left. Take this actikosh to the Farben Camp."

_**May 25, 4979 CE, 6:30 pm, Ulma village, Jakuta Planet**_

"That was dangerous!" The Doctor was scolding Derpy for her scream.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped."

"Don't worry, we'll go to the TARDIS and it will be like nothing had ever happened."

"Wait, what about Revan?" Derpy stopped.

"I don't know. But the same thing can happen to you if we don't leave this village."

"Doctor!"

"I'm just worried about you! I don't want those nazi horses to touch you!" He exclaimed to Derpy, who looked at him with a worried expression.

"Doctor, I decided to continue on this journey because I know you would hold my back. I trust you. I knew problems like these would arise. Please Doctor."

"Fine. If we want to help we must be silent."

"Got it. Doctor?"

"Yes, Derpy?"

"What's a nazi?"

"Mmmm, something like the illionites."

They walked close to the carriage and jumped in the back without any illionite noticing it. The carriage soon moved away from Ulma where they entered the forests. The Doctor noticed that most constructions of the actikosh village were getting smaller. After hours they heard the sound of a metallic gate opening.

_**May 25, 4979 CE, 9:30 pm, Farben Camp, Jakuta Planet.**_

They jumped off the carriage and followed it from a distance, to avoid being seen from an illionite. They found some dumpsters to hide when they noticed the carriage stopped and the actikosh inside were getting out.

"Abandon all hope, ye who enter here. Nopony who enters here leaves this place as he entered." An unicorn illionite spoke to the actikosh ponies. "I'm Doctor Krath."

"Why are you doing this to us? We didn't do anything to you!" An actikosh said before an illionite guard hit him in his stomach.

"Maybe, but you still were born. The existence of such a horrible race like the actikosh is a disgrace from nature. But don't worry, we'll find the final solution to our little problem." Dr Krath said to the ponies. He then ordered the guards to put them on their cells.

"That pony is creepy." Derpy whispered to the Doctor.

"I know. We must move quickly and quietly." The Doctor spotted an air vent. "Perfect."

_**May 25, 4979 CE, 9:30 pm, Farben Main Facilities, Jakuta Planet.**_

"Move slow Derpy." The Doctor warned to Derpy. "We don't want anypony to hear us."

The Doctor opened the hatch and walked with Derpy at his side, looking around to avoid being sighted. He then saw a door with a small window and he looked through it. The other room was foggy but he could clearly hear the sound of somepony screaming in pain. Before the Doctor left he saw a pony with a deformed face at the other side of the door screaming. One of its eyes was missing, but the other one was occupying most of its face.

"What is that?" Derpy asked.

"Progress." The Doctor and Derpy turned their backs to see Doctor Krath standing with two guards. "We are making progress here."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**May 25, 4979 CE, 9:40 pm, Farben Main Facilities, Dr Krath Office, Jakuta Planet.**_

The Doctor and Derpy were taken to an interrogation room, where Derpy was put above a table and the Doctor was pointed with a gun by Krath.

"You actikosh. Did you really hope to escape? Or save some of your friends?"

"You don't have any idea with whom are you talking."

"Oh, you are brave. For being an actikosh."

"Nor an actikosh, nor an illionite. I'm the Doctor."

"I'm the Doctor here."

"No, you are a Doctor. I'm THE Doctor."

"Ok, Doctor. Empty your pockets."

"Really?" The sound of guns loading made him to put his hoof on his jacket and pull of his screwdriver, his sonic paper, a small lantern…

_**May 26, 4979 CE, 12:40 am, Farben Main Facilities, Dr Krath Office, Jakuta Planet.**_

"I told you it was a bad idea." The Doctor said while he was pulling some items from his jacket. Finally he pulled out a small brown bag and put it on the table.

"What's that?" Dr Krath asked him.

"Those… those are a bag filled with the most powerful poison ever made. If someone put some of them in its mouth, he would die instantly and painfully."

"Really?" A small grin was formed in Dr Krath face. "I should take these. What is that thing over there?" Krath pointed to the sonic screwdriver.

"That's just a small lightly peace. It only shows a blue light. That's all."

"Really? That's it?"

"Yes, can I keep it? It has a personal attachment to me." The Doctor plead, so Dr Krath throw it to his face.

"I've got a question. How all those things were in just one pocket of your jacket?"

"If I tell you you won't believe. Not in a million of years."

"Well, I'm curious. Take that mare to the cells. I've got some talk with my new friend The Doctor."

"Wait! No!" Derpy was struggling with her jailers, until she saw the Doctor with a confident smile.

"Don't worry, it won't be long." The Doctor said while Derpy walked to her cell.

When Derpy left the room the Doctor saw Dr. Krath using a x-ray machine on him. The look on Dr. Krath face was one of concern.

"Lock him on the bed."

"What?" The Doctor was shocked with electricity by the soldiers, who managed to put him on the operation table. They left under Dr. Krath orders.

"In all my years in medicine I've never saw such thing as a binary cardiovascular system. How it's possible to have two hearts?"

"I don't know. I just born this way." The Doctor said.

With his head sweating, Dr. Krath locked the door and pushed a button on his desk, forcing a bookshelf to move to reveal a strange metal piece. Suddenly, the machine walked to the doctors and look at the one in the table.

"I know this one doesn't fulfill your needs, but I think he could be useful." Dr. Krath said to the machine. The machine just stared at the Doctor.

"Do.. we know each other… before, right?" The Machine asked to the Doctor. Its voice had an electronic but harsh tone.

"Sadly." The Doctor responded to the machine, surprising Dr Krath.

"You… have changed again?"

"Temporary. I assume you have become uglier since we met."

"Your arrogance it's not going to help you, DOCTOR! THIS IS THE LAST TIME WE'LL MET!" The upper part of the machine opened, revealing an old, burnt an crippled horse, with both of his eyes closed but with a blue light coming out of his head. One of his hooves had an mechanic claw attached to it.

"Davros." The Doctor said.

_**May 26, 4979 CE, 1:00 am, Farben Main Facilities, Cell Section, Jakuta Planet.**_

Derpy was struggling to break her cell, with no avail. She tried to charge to the bars again until she heard a mumbling at the other side of her cell. Curiously, she put her ear on her wall trying to hear what those voices were saying. She didn't understood what they were saying but she knew the Doctor was there. She found a small glass on her cell and put it on the wall, trying to hear the conversation at the other side of the wall.

"Davros? Who's Davros?" Derpy said.

_**May 26, 4979 CE, 1:05 am, Farben Main Facilities, Dr Krath Office, Jakuta Planet.**_

"I'm sorry, how do you know each other?" Dr Krath asked.

"His creations were responsible for the destruction of a great portion of my universe." The Doctor answered.

"You liar!" Davros said. "I've created the most perfect species in the universe. A species who grow smarter every time, who won't suffer any sickness, who would survive in any situation, who-"

"WHO WOULD DESTROY ENTIRE GALAXIES, WHO WOULD BECOME MORE POWERFUL, MORE DANGEROUS, MORE MURDERER AND MORE, MORE DISGUSTING!" The Doctor shouted.

"They were programmed to survive."

"They were programmed to kill!"

"BUT YOU KILLED THEM!"

"I HAD TO!"

_**May 26, 4979 CE, 1:07 am, Farben Main Facilities, Cell Section, Jakuta Planet.**_

Derpy dropped her glass. She couldn't believe what she heard. _The Doctor? A murder?. No way!_

_**May 26, 4979 CE, 1:07 am, Farben Main Facilities, Dr Krath Office, Jakuta Planet.**_

"How did you arrived here?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm not really sure about the motives, but when you destroyed my ship and my daleks-"

"Your daleks? They outthrow you! You, the holy god of the Daleks, was just a mere pawn of the Supreme Dalek." The Doctor mocked Davros.

"Those… old… traitors. I gave them life and they swear to kill me. Not this time. not this time."

"So how did you-"

"The ship fell onto a crack on the universe. I was the only survivor. When I woke up on this planet I was found by this illionite." Davros pointed to Dr. Krath. "Krath was the one who saved me."

"Oh you idiot!" The Doctor yelled at Krath. "You'll kill us all!"

"The only ones who would die would be the imperfect, like you!" Krath replied.

"Krath? The Doctor must have a companion."

"What? Yes, she is in the cell next door."

"Bring her to me. I shall demonstrate something to the Doctor."

_**May 26, 4979 CE, 1:10 am, Farben Main Facilities, Cell Section, Jakuta Planet.**_

"_Why do you call him a friend?" Twilight asked to her neighbor. "You don't know nothing about him."_

"You were right, Twilight." Derpy was crying. Finding out about some of the Doctor secrets put Derpy in a fragile state. She thought about the strange stallion on the other side of the room, and she was struggling with her feelings. In the middle of her sobbing she heard the door of the cell opening.

"Your friend is waiting for you." An illionite soldier called Derpy.

"He- He's not my friend. He never was."

"I don't care, but Dr. Krath needs you both, so move your flank now!" The soldier ordered.

Derpy reluctantly walked close to him. She didn't want to see the Doctor again. The only thought she had on her head was a really simple one: _I wanna go home._

_**May 26, 4979 CE, 1:15 am, Farben Main Facilities, Dr Krath Office, Jakuta Planet.**_

When Derpy reentered the laboratory again, she could saw The Doctor in one of the tables. She noticed then the other two ponies there: Krath and the old, rusty and disgusting pony. She guessed that must be Davros.

"Why did you bring her here?" The Doctor asked.

"She would be my new general of the Dalek Army."

"NO!" The Doctor yelled at Davros.

"You will watch how your friend will turn into a dalek in front of your eyes, and she will be the one who WILL EXTERMINATE YOU!" Davros said, pressing a button that locked Derpy into a small glass cell emerging from the floor.

When the cell was closed, a green air was entering into the cell, making Derpy coughing and screaming in pain. She still could saw the Doctor moving in the table, trying to grab his screwdriver. _No! No, no, no, no, no. _ Her anger was rising at that moment, she didn't want to kill nopony, she didn't want to die, she didn't want to make anypony suffer. She couldn't take it anymore. "NOOOOOO!". She removed the bandages of her wings and started to move them. She knocked her head until she heard an explosion, coming from one side of the room. The impact of the explosion destroyed the cell and almost everything in the room, freeing the Doctor but putting him unconscious.

The three other ponies saw how three strange machines arrived from the sky. They were large metal things, with three distinct sections on them. The bottom was shaped like an hexagon and had a lot of bright spheres coming out of them. The middle section had a sucking plumber in one side and close to it there was a gunstick. The top of them was a dome with two lights emerging from it and an eye coming out of it. The eye had a blue light coming from it. The metal things were descending from the sky, looking at Derpy, the unconscious Doctor, Dr Krath and Davros.

"What? What's this?" Krath asked to the metal things.

"WHO IS AT CHARGE OF THIS DIVISION?" One of the metal things asked, with a voice similar to Davros.

"I am." Krath answered them.

"WHY ARE YOU PRODUCING DALEKS WITHOUT OUR AUTHORIZATION?"

"I am producing them with the authorization and approval of Davros."

"DAVROS?" The Metal thing looked at Davros, then looked back at Krath. "ONLY THE DALEKS CAN GIVE THAT AUTHORIZATION."

"I'm sorry Dalek, but I'm serving Davros with my life."

"THAT CAN BE FIXED! EXTERMINATE!" A ray came from the Dalek gunstick. When the ray hit Krath, his body shined in a green light, and his bones could be seen. Krath screamed in pain until the ray was over, killing him. "DAVROS, THIS FACTORY WILL CONTINUE WITH THE DALEKS OPERATING IT."

"You… you… YOU FORGOT WHO AM I?" Davros yelled.

"YOU CREATED US! BUT YOU ARE NOT SO PURE AS A DALEK! YOU MUST BE EXTERMINA-"

"Wait!" Another voice came from, this one from a male gray alicorn flying to them. "We need Davros alive."

"WHY WE NEED HIM?"

"I'll tell you later, but please, take him to the ship."

"I WON'T HELP YOU! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! A DALEK MUST NEVER BE THE SERVER OF SOMEONE ELSE!" Davros yelled angrily.

"Shut up, Davros! They are allies, not my army. Plus, you'll love my plan." He pulled a syringe from his coat and took a blood sample from the Doctor. "Trust me."

When the Doctor felt the syringe, he woke up, finding the dead body of Krath in the floor, Davros surrounded by Daleks leaving the building , and the alicorn standing in front of him.

"Wh- what?"

"You found out who brought your old friends. Now you must find how and why. See ya Doctor!" Then the alicorn turned to the shaking Derpy. "Nice dreams, Derpy Doo." He disappeared on a flash of light.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**May 26, 4979 CE, 1:20 am, Farben Main Facilities, Dr Krath Office, Jakuta Planet.**_

The Doctor woke up when he felt a needle on his coat. The first thing he saw was the dead body of Dr. Krath next to him. He then turned his head to see Davros being cornered and taken away by a group of daleks, and a gray winged unicorn with a syringe on his hooves.

"Wh- What?"

"You found out who brought you your old friends." The gray pony said to the Doctor. "Now, you must find out how and why. See ya Doctor! Nice dreams, Derpy Doo." Saying this, the gray pony disappeared with a flash of light.

The Doctor slowly got up stumbling. He regained full consciousness and went back where Derpy was standing. She was shaking in fear and didn't notice the Doctor when he was running to her.

"Are you alright? Derpy? Derpy? Are you alright, Derpy?" The Doctor asked to Derpy, who snapped. "Are you ok?"

"Ok? OK?" Derpy began to yell to the Doctor. "My wings are broken, I'm stuck in a foreign planet, I was threatened by a burned old creepy pony, I almost lost my ponyhood, the monster of my nightmares talked to me, and in the top of all, the only pony I can trust is UNTRUSTABLE!"

"Did you heard that?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes. All the things he said about you… those things were true?"

The Doctor breathed. She was asking something about his past. Something he never wanted to relive again. "Yes. Yes, that's true."

"You… commit murder?"

"No. Genocide." He could felt how Derpy's heart was breaking.

"Wh-why?"

"The last time war. The Daleks and the Time Lords were fighting in an endless war. It was destroying the universe. I was trying to help wherever I could, but it was fruitless. Unless I did something, all of reality would be destroyed. I did it because I had no other choice. No more daleks. No more Time Lords. Just me: The Doctor, the Last Time Lord. I'm sorry Derpy. It's something I'm not proud of."

"Just let me understand it." Derpy put a hoof on her head. _He didn't want to do that. But still, he did it. Still, he's the only one who could get you out of there. Still._ "My head's hurting. Just one little question: if there is a way to change that, would you change it?"

"I don't know. The Time War was time locked, no one could ever change the events if they wished. My family, my friends, they are gone. Those people didn't deserve that fate. If I could I would change it."

"I understand you. You were facing a hard situation and you didn't see another exit. I can see how hard it was to you." Derpy said, putting her wing in the Doctor's back to hug him. He responded the hug with another one.

"Thanks Derpy."

"EXTERMINATE!" They cut their hug when they heard a dalek at the other side of the wall.

"What should we do?"

"I bet your wing should be fine."

"Why?"

"Because we need to go to that air vent."

As the dalek was entering the room, he noticed the pony at the air vent. The dalek pointed him until it saw the pony waiving to it.

"I'm sorry, but my plans for today don't include 'to be exterminated'. Too bad". The Doctor put back his head in the air vent before the dalek could hit him.

_**May 26, 4979 CE, 2:00 am, Farben Camp, Jakuta Planet.**_

The Doctor and Derpy left the facilities from the air vent they entered. They were in the place where they last saw Revan.

"This place must be filled with daleks. If we don't do something, not just Jakuta but all of the universe would be in danger." The Doctor wondered.

"What should we do now?"

"If Davros had a place where he would mutate the ponies into daleks, he must have a place where he could put them into their machines. That's it."

"What?"

"If we go to that place and find the production line, I could build something to blind them and stop them. But we must be quiet. Very, very quiet." He pulled out his screwdriver, pushed some buttons and put back in his jacket. "I hope the TARDIS come soon."

_**May 26, 4979 CE, 2:30 am, Dalek Production Lines, Farben Camp, Jakuta Planet.**_

They walked to the buildings, avoiding getting sight by any dalek. At last they found the production line, but when they opened the door, they were caught by a dalek.

"STOP THERE!"

"Look, I know we had some troubles in the past but…"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"You salt pepper! Exterminate this!" A voice came from behind the dalek, and the dalek was shot with a death ray.

"Thanks heaven you're alive, Revan." The Doctor exclaimed.

"Those things started to kill us and they even capture some of us. Apparently they like the smartest ponies." Revan said.

"Revan, I need you to do something for me. Find all the ponies alive and take them away from here. I don't care if they are actikush or illionites, I want them out."

"Right, what about you?" Revan asked.

"Derpy and I are going to stop the daleks. Good luck."

"Good luck to you too."

The Doctor and Derpy ran through the production line, where the Doctor grabbed a dalek eyestalk and a dalek gun.

"Right, what now?" Derpy asked.

"Don't be impatient. If Davros was rebuilding the daleks, he might had a place where he could watch them. Like a visualiser room."

"Where do you think that place could be?"

"I dunno. Perhaps we got luck if we look into a map." The Doctor saw a map in one of the walls. "This map may show the routes that were used by Davros to go to the facilities without getting caught."

"If he was so smart, why he did those maps?"

"He didn't. I bet Dr. Krath did it."

"Doctor!"

The Doctor turned his head to see Dr. Krath, Revan and other ponies standing next to him. Krath was holding Derpy as an hostage.

"Krath. You're alive. But-"

"How?" Krath smirked. "Do you have any idea how long the daleks have been in Jakuta?"

"But we saw you died. I saw you died!" Derpy exclaimed.

"Maybe, but maybe the daleks didn't need me alive. Just needed me." As he was saying that, a miniature dalek eyestalk extended from the heads of him, Revan and the other ponies surrounding the Doctor and Derpy.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry, It took longer to write this. Finals in university, World Cup in Brasil, James being just awesome. Anyway, this is chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**May 26, 4979 CE, 3:00 am, Dalek Production Lines, Farben Camp, Jakuta Planet.**_

The Doctor saw himself surrounded by the dalek puppets. Derpy was being restrained by the puppet of Dr. Krath. He was smiling when he spoke to the Doctor.

"You know, you're being such a nuisance since we met you. Now, you must drop those dalek spare parts or I'll be forced to use this." Dr. Krath grabbed something from his coat and put it in front of Derpy. "You know what is this, do you? It's yours anyway?"

"I assume Dr. Krath conscience is there somewhere." The Doctor spoke. "I'm sorry, Derpy."

"What?" Derpy said. "What do you mean with that?"

"Doctor… Have you realised that I'm going to put this poison pill through your friend throat?" Dr. Krath said.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I can risk the whole universe just for one life."

"Too bad Doctor. Too bad." Krath put the poison pill on Derpy's mouth and forced her to eat it. She started to sweat badly, and walk confused, until she fell to the ground, next to the Doctor.

"D-Doctor?"

"Derpy, are you alright?"

"Why did you have those?"

"Well…" the Doctor looked at her, at the dalek puppets and at the dalek eyestalk and gun that he was holding. "It's kind of funny. I really love jelly babies."

"What?" Everyone shouted at the Doctor.

"I knew I was talking to Dr. Krath. The Daleks must know everything about me, you only might know about what have you saw before." The Doctor put together the dalek eyestalk and the gun with the sonic screwdriver and pulled the trigger.

"I AM BLIND!"

"I CANNOT SEE!"

"WHAT IT IS HAPPENING!"

"CAPTURE THE DOCTOR! CAPTURE THE DOCTOR!"

"EXTERMINATE THEM!"

All of the Dalek puppets begun to shoot everywhere, killing some of the puppets. Ten minutes later, Dr Krath and some puppets regained their vision, and saw that most dalek puppets were dead, but the Doctor and Derpy were gone, with the map of the facility.

"EXTERMINATE THEM!" Dr. Krath shouted.

_**May 26, 4979 CE, 3:10 am, Farben Camp, Jakuta Planet.**_

"Are you gonna tell me what happened there?" Derpy shouted at the Doctor.

"Derpy, another thing you must know about me: I am always lying"

"Oh good, for a moment I thought I was gonna die. What was that thing that I ate?"

"That was a jelly baby."

"What's a jelly baby? What's made from?"

"Ummm, I'll tell you later."

"So, that thing in your back makes the daleks blind?"

"Yes, if we put it on the visualiser room all the daleks on the planet and close to them would become blind. But where would be-"

"That way, Doctor." Derpy pointed to her left.

"How do-" Derpy showed the map she grabbed to The Doctor. "That was brilliant, Derpy. Let me see the map. Well, in a couple of minutes we are going to be in the visualiser room."

_**May 26, 4979 CE, 3:10 am, Dalek Visualiser Room, Farben Camp, Jakuta Planet.**_

The Doctor and Derpy stopped in front of the visualiser room. Before they went to the Dalek Main Computer, they saw the room was full of daleks and puppet daleks.

"I knew this wasn't going to be a stroll down the road." He noticed a wave generator in the middle of the room. "Maybe… Derpy?"

"Doctor?" She received the dalek gun.

"I need you to put this on that eye over there." The Doctor pointed to an eye in one of the most tallest columns.

"But-"

"I'll destroy that generator, in the chaos it will destroy the base."

"I'm not too sure if-" The Doctor gently put a hoof on her mouth.

"Derpy. I know you can do it. Don't ask me how, I just know it." He released his hoof from her. "I pick up my friends very wisely." He smiled.

"Ok. I can do this. I'll do this."

"Good. Go Derpy."

Derpy started to fly to the eye, and in the middle of her flight she was noticed by the daleks and the dalek puppets below. They started to shoot her, until she stuck the dalek gun in the visualiser eye, making all the daleks on the planet to turn blind.

"I CANNOT SEE!"

"EXTERMINATE THEM!"

"I AM IMPAIRED!"

"EXTERMINATE!"

The Doctor took their blindness as his advantage, and move quickly to the wave generator. Before he could override it, he felt in his shoulder the hoof of Dr. Krath.

"The Daleks may not have noses, but I do!" Krath said to the Doctor. "This is your end, Doctor!"

_ZAAP_

The Doctor turned his head, and saw the dead corpse of Dr. Krath and behind him Revan Dawn pointing at him.

"Revan?"

"Do it Doctor. Save us all."

"Thank you Revan. And I'm sorry."

The Doctor used his sonic on the wave generator, and everything in the base, including some of the daleks. Derpy flown to him, grabbing him and taking him to the ceiling. He clapped his hooves and entered the TARDIS.

"I told you, she would be here in any moment!"

"She took longer that we wanted!"

They stepped inside and saw the Farben Camp being destroyed.

"Do you think we stopped them?" Derpy asked.

"They survived the destruction of their own planet. I doubt this would be close to that." The Doctor explained. "But don't worry, all the daleks over there were destroyed."

"That's good news, right?"

"That just news. No good nor bad, just news."

_VWOOOOORP! VWOOOOOORP! VWOOOOORP! VWOOOOOORP!_

_**Time Vortex, TARDIS Interior**_

"Where are we going now, Doctor?" Derpy asked.

"Wait a little, my friend. But first, how are your wings?"

"Feeling better than ever. And your head?"

"Have been worse, thank you."

_VWOOOOORP! VWOOOOOORP! VWOOOOORP! VWOOOOOORP!_

"We landed!" The Doctor exclaimed, and opened the door. "Oops, a little mistake. At least I can see it from here!"

"What?" Derpy and the Doctor take a step outside the TARDIS.

_**7 July 1002, C.E., 7:00 am, Everfree Forest, The Princess Castle.**_

"That's Ponyville?" Derpy asked.

"Ponyville, the next morning we left." The Doctor said.

"Why we are here in Ponyville?"

"Well, you must have friends, a job, stuff like that here. I thought after what we saw that you wanted a break."

"Does that means-"

"Nope. We must let the TARDIS rest too. I'll take her later to the Clock Tower."

"Doctor," Derpy blushed a little, "thank you for the trip. It was fun."

"Thank you for join in. It wouldn't be the same without you." The Doctor smiled.

They begin to walk through the castle. Derpy was watching the statues of Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. There was even a statue of Nightmare Moon. While she was leaving, she noticed something strange in one of the statues.

"Doctor?"  
"Yeah?"

"Why that statue is weeping?"

"Weeping?" The Doctor smiled. But his smile faded away as he recalled. "Weeping?" He run in front of Derpy. "Derpy! Whatever happens to us, don't blink! Remember, DON'T BLINK!"

"What-", but before she could finish her sentence, the Doctor vanished from her sight, and the statue that was weeping was now standing in front of her. "DOCTOR!"

She turned her head a couple of seconds, trying to find the Doctor, when she saw the statue closer.

"H… H… Help! HELP!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Daleks and Davros created by Terry Nation.**

**Cybermen created by Kit Pedler and Gerry Davies.**

**Weeping Angels created by Steven Moffat.**

**And the jelly babies are made from gelatin, the gelatin is extracted from cows, pigs, fish and horses. Yes. Horses. And Derpy ate a jelly baby.**


End file.
